


Five of Hearts

by WondersoftheMultiverse



Series: Tumblr Drabble Requests [13]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fake Dating / Marriage, Feel Good drabble request, I tried to make it poly, Not been proof read, Reader Insert, soft?, written within a time limit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WondersoftheMultiverse/pseuds/WondersoftheMultiverse
Summary: “Was the kiss really necessary?” The Doctor spoke lowly as she tried to hide her questions from your trailing form, unbeknownst to her your ears had picked up on the question against the murmuring voices that surrounded you.The Master chuckled as he leaned in close, his eyebrow raised in a suspicious and teasing stare.“Are you jealous?”Little did you know you were already well on your way to achieving your goal, as you already held the hearts of the most infamous Time Lords the universe had come to know.
Relationships: Dhawan!Master x Reader - Relationship, The Master (Dhawan)/Reader, Thirteenth Doctor/Reader, Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Series: Tumblr Drabble Requests [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678645
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Five of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, as always this was written with a time limit and no proof reading has really been done (it had a once over!)  
> This was submitted as part of my feel good drabble requests!
> 
> Request: i know this is very strange but do you think you could do something soft with reader x dhawan master and doctor?

**Five of Hearts**

The Master’s arm remained slung across your waist as you slowly approached the front reception desk of the alien satellite base. Your own arm curled around his back as you pushed yourself as close to him as possible. If it wasn’t for the comfortable warmth that seemed to radiate from his skin, you were sure to have felt more vulnerable and self conscious than usual. Your usual attire of jeans, a shirt and jacket had been swapped for a flowing red dress, the neckline dipping in a deep v shape while a long slit up the side exposed the majority of your right thigh. A single slip of red fabric cut up through your chest, originating from the centre of the neckline and circling around your neck like a rudimentary collar. It had been one of the reasons he chose it, you supposed, the need to belittle your species and gain an advantage powering his choice.

You would never tell him that in reality, the sensation of the fabric nestled against your neck brought you more comfort than the discomfort he was likely rooting for.

Thankfully you weren’t alone in the need for a costume change, the Master’s well fitted suit and purple jacket replaced with a classic black tuxedo. Glancing across, you focused in on the shimmering red neckerchief that was tucked into his left pocket, a subtle addition to indicate your allegiance. His mannerisms had also undergone a major shift, his persona oozing confidence and a sickly sweet hopeless romantic aura as he approached the front desk. 

If he had been wearing an old tan body warmer and tattered shirt then you would have easily mistaken him for his old act, O.

“I _can’t_ believe this is happening right now-” You muttered as you came to a stop behind another couple. Your fingers fidgeted with the small gold ring that sat perfectly on your wedding finger, the metal heavy on your mind with the implications that it carried. 

“Shh, love.” The Master whispered, his tone tinted with a hint of frustration as he spared you a brief glance through his styled fringe. “Or you’ll blow our cover.”

Cover….. right. That’s exactly all this was.

The lie tasted bitter at the back of your tongue as your skin erupted with goosebumps, the Master’s fingers drawing loose circles against the exposed skin of your back. Withholding a sigh you simply squeezed into his side tighter, wordlessly signalling to him to watch his actions and to not push his luck. Your silent message seemed to hit the spot as a bright grin filled his features, a soft laugh tumbling past his lips as the couple ahead of you slipped off to the side and towards a nearby seating area.

Pulling on your brightest smile, you stepped forwards with the Master in tow.

“Hi!” You greeted the receptionist brightly, your hand shifting across the Master’s back to rub a tight and soothing circle. It was something a loving wife would do to her husband, you had reasoned, his combed back hair and dark eyes making him a magnet for anyone and everyone in the room. 

No, no thoughts like that. You had a role to perform and tripping over the remnants of your child like crush for the alien would only bring you harm.

The alien guide regarded you suspiciously as he peered above the small holopad in his hands to the two of you standing before him dressed to the nines. Admittedly you were out of place, sore thumbs amongst the practically dressed visitors and white uniformed staff that bustled through the entrance area. You could only assume that the decision had been a purposeful one, afterall the Master had taken the lead on the job of disguising you both to get into the station without suspicion, his expertise in the subject of deception being irrefutable.

“Hi!” The Master greeted with a disposition just as cheery as your own. If he hadn’t been holding you so tightly, you were sure you would have physically jumped in surprise from the whiplash his shift in persona caused. 

“Can I get a private viewing platform for my beautiful wife and I?” The Master requested politely, his shimmering chocolate gaze befalling you as he seemingly surveyed you up and down, his features filled with an adoring affection.

The alien guide raised a single pointed eyebrow in curiosity, its large black eyes casting over your classy outfits once more before dropping the holopad down and to the side.

“Our private viewing platform is out of order...”

“I’m happy to pay for the _pleasure_.” The Master smirked, his hand moving from your lower back to your shoulder. 

The action was a deliberate one as the shifting movement caused the matching onyx and gold wedding ring on his finger to glimmer in the bright lights of the foyer. Catching on quickly you worked to do the same, your fingers trailing the side of your face as you pretended to wipe stray hairs away from your eyes, your diamond encrusted ring sparkling as a result.

“I wouldn’t want to disappoint my new wife on our honeymoon.” The Master quickly tacked on, his features falling as he seemingly pleaded with the clerk. 

The Alien’s large black eyes widened as it seemingly understood the subtle hint you had suggested his way, its light blue skin shifting into a deep red as it’s emotions and inner thoughts were put on display for all to see. It was as though he was a giant chameleon, its body language easy for all to read. You had no idea what the initial pastel blue dusting could have symbolised, but by the way it quickly averted its eyes and glanced down at the pad once more, you could deduce that red had its ties to discomfort.

“I-I-” The alien stuttered, “I couldn’t accept-”

The Master groaned in disappointment before the creature could finish, his body twisting in a dramatic fashion as he turned to face you fully. You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion at the shift in his plan, your hands uncurling from his side as his fingers sought out your own. 

“I’m sorry, love.” He apologised, his eyes glittering with excitement as he ran his tongue across his lips. “I didn’t think this place would have been so packed.”

“You didn’t book?” You played along, your head shaking slowly as you went to pull your hands away from his own. “O…”

“I’ll make it up to you.” He hushed, his body shifting forwards as he closed the space between you drastically. 

Your breath caught in the back of your throat as he smiled down upon you with so much warmth and love that it almost had you fooled, his eyes still shimmered with a barely concealed excitement, his hands trailing from your fingers, up your arms and to the base of your neck. Tilting his head, his gaze shifted to your lips, his thumb trailing the edge of your jaw before guiding across your lower lip. Pulling at it, he smirked at your submission and wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

“I’m sure we can find somewhere else to _consummate_ our marriage.”

Reaching for his hand, you had been milliseconds away from rejecting his proposal when he surged forwards, his fingers slipping away from your lips and circling around your neck in a firm but comfortable hold. To anyone looking in, they would assume the touch was one of affection and comfort, but in your heart you knew to fight the bubbling feelings of anticipation and hope, dismissing them as a false pretence. 

But his lips. God his lips tasted good against your own, their surfaces slipping over each other in tandem as his tongue pushed against your own in an attempt to deepen it further. You accepted the invitation willingly, the bustling reception drowned out by the rapid racing of your heart. He was experienced and smooth in the way he kissed you, his other hand trailing down your side and curving around the outline of your bust. You shivered at the touch, your cheeks flaring a deep red at the embarrassment of such personal displays of affection. Logically you tried to reason that you would have scolded him for such an action if the lives of everyone in the universe wasn't at risk, but in your heart you knew that even that was a lie.

Your relationship with the Master had been a complicated one from the moment you had met him, sexual tension always hung in the air like thick smoke around you, even in his act as O you had found your heart naturally gravitated towards him. He pulsed like a magnet, his attitudes and personality appealing to the darkness that shifted amongst your own shadow. He had seen it for himself upon his reveal, his features melting into an indecipherable emotion, his attitude towards you morphing again to one which carried some form of mutual respect. Quite frankly, at the time you had been confused, your head tossed into an uncontrollable spin as your new and developing feelings for the stranger who dubbed himself as ‘Master’ conflicted against the existing love you harboured for the Doctor.

A low moan tickled at the back of your throat, the Master’s lips tugging into a slight grin as he released a breathy laugh. He was pleased with himself, his hand on your throat dropping to the single strip of fabric that lead to the makeshift ‘collar’ around your throat. Breaking away, you gasped for breath as your eyes fluttered open to meet his challenging gaze, his forehead pressed against your own as you fell into the swirling storm that erupted in his eyes.

The moment of relief was short lived however as with a sharp tug to the strip that ran up the front of your shirt, your lips were pulled back into his own. You didn’t complain as he went in for more, infact your own confidence surged as you acted upon the simmering attraction and tension that had been coiling within you for the past few months. 

Boldly you reached upwards for his hair, your fingers trailing through its unruly length as you forced yourself completely upon him. If he wanted to play the game, then you were going to participate back with equal force, you would just simply reinforce the walls of your heart against the hurt that would likely backlash from such an action. For now? You would enjoy the ride. 

He was devouring you whole, your mind working overtime to memorise every touch, every flick of his tongue, every taste, smell and even the warmth of his arms around you would be stored in the banks of your memory for days to come. You had longed for this for as far as you could remember, had wanted to tap into the darker thoughts that had crossed your mind and to submit to the broiling feelings of obsession that had prodded away at your heart. And now that you finally were? You didn’t want to forget a second.

_‘You only ever have to ask, Love’_

Jolting you pushed yourself away from the Master as the sound of his voice echoed throughout your head, your eyes snapping open just in time to latch him lowering his fingers away from your temple and back to his side. Chest heaving you watched him in a state of shock, realisation crashing into you like waves against a sea wall. He had heard you, he had slipped into your head and felt every feeling and emotion that had crossed your mind. 

Inhaling shakily, you pulled your eyes away from the Master and stared off lifelessly into the distance, your hand still loosely resting against his arm as he pieced together his façade once more and turned his attention on the patiently waiting alien before you.

“I-” The alien stuttered, its skin shifting into a deep black as two slits on the side of its head slowly opened up. Gradually a series of pink boney gills pushed out from the slits, their ends shifting and curling on itself and releasing a low hissing sound. 

The alien panicked at the sound that originated from its gill like structures, its humanoid hands pressing against them as a series of red dots started to blossom across its skin. 

“Sorry- I- Sir… I apologise for my… uh…Ah! There seems to have been a cancellation- do- ugh- Name?”

The Master beamed as he shuffled closer to you once more, his arm circling your shoulder as he kept you pressed in close beside him. Swallowing hard you tried to ignore the swirling feeling of devastation and embarrassment that dragged you down into an endless pit of despair.

“O.” The Master supplied, “This is Y/N.”

The alien nodded as it gestured for you to give it a moment, his eyes narrowing in on the holopad before it as it began to frantically type away against a series of foreign symbols.

Humming beneath his breath the Master fixated his attention on you once more, his eyes burning against your skin as you stared lifelessly ahead. Sighing, he arched forwards towards you, his lips brushed against the outside of your ear as he lowered his voice substantially.

“It’s a Pognacalason. Their skin changes colour for the emotions they experience, obviously that can be used against them in certain…” The Master drawled off, his hot breath washing across your features and causing your stomach to twist with need. “-situations.”

“Will it just be the two of you this evening?”

You breathed a silent sigh of relief as the Pognacalason’s question caused the Master to back away from you once more, his smile bright as he nodded his head in confirmation.

“Ye-”

“What’s taking so long!?”

Your eyes widened as the Doctor suddenly appeared beside you, her eyes narrowed in on the arm the Master had slung around you before her gaze trailed up to his challenging eyes. Groaning in frustration, the Master’s arm dropped from your shoulder, his eyes flickering from the Doctor then back to the Pognacalason in a silent communication.

Turning, the Doctor’s eyes widened drastically as a bright smile filled her features. Stepping forwards, you watched admirably as her hand shot out towards the creature, her coat billowing behind her from the sharp movement. 

“Oh! Hi!”

The Master sneered as he reached forwards for her arm, dragging her back and to his side as he leaned towards her. The bright, confident yet suave personality he had embodied disappeared in an instance, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

“What are _you_ doing here-”

The Doctor shrugged, her voice low as she whispered a reply.

“Checking up on you-”

“We had a _plan_ -”

“You know me, I-”

“Do you… know this woman?” The Pognacalason questioned, silencing the whispering row that bounced between the Doctor and the Master. The question tethered you back down to reality, your eyes snapping across to the alien and frowning at the implied doubt that it carried.

“Yes-”

“No!” The Master cut across the Doctor at the same time, his eyes fluttering closed as his nostrils flared with a barely controlled flare of anger.

“She is my…” The Master paused, a vein pulsing on the side for his head as his eyes fluttered open once again. 

Forcing a smile, he pressed on through gritted teeth. “My _other_ _wife_. Aren’t you dear!”

The Master’s elbow jutted outwards into the side of the Doctor, the action a stark contrast from the soft and caring caresses he had shared with you moments ago. You facepalmed at the obvious disjointed motion, a heavy sigh slipping past your lips as you struggled to comprehend how these intelligent aliens of make belief could mess up so embarrassingly.

“Yes…” The Doctor smiled, her arm lopping from the Masters as she pulled herself closer. “Thousand years just isn’t enough sometimes!”

“A thousand years?” The Pognacalason echoed, his eyes widening as its skin shifted into a bright yellow colour.

The Doctor frowned at the colour shift, her head tilting as she ran her free hand through her wind swept hair. “It's complicated… marriage… I uh-”

The Master who had also seemingly clocked the subtle shift in colour adopted his own mitigation strategy. Releasing his hold on you and the Doctor, he surged forwards across the front of the desk, his hand latching onto the Pognacalason’s throat as he pulled it in close. The alien released a sharp cry, his eyes latching onto his own in an instance.

“I am your Master.” The Master whispered, his head inclining as he held the creature's gaze. “You will obey me.”

The Pognacalason’s muscles relaxed as its eyes slowly closed as though it was dazed, its movements slowing as the cry it had released was silenced within seconds. Releasing his grip, the Master brushed down the front of his suit to correct his appearance, his eyes scanning the full width of the room for any sign of trouble. Thankfully for you all, the rest of the room seemed busy with their own troubles, the mass of staff that had lingered in the entrance upon your arrival largely diminished.

“Great…” You muttered as you rounded on them both, “This is just working out like a dream.”

“Don’t look at me.” The Master smirked, his hands raised in mock surrender. “I was quite content to follow the rules for a change.”

“You were taking too long.” The Doctor quipped in rebuttal.

“There was a _queue_.” The Master reiterated, his hands crossing over his chest as he turned to face the Doctor head on once again.

“And you _waited_?” The Doctor questioned again with a tone of disbelief.

The Master’s jaw clenched as his hands curled into fists, his posture stiffening as he seemingly prepared himself to fight. Realising the need to diffuse the situation, you surged forwards and into his line of sight, your eyes pleading as you threaded your fingers in amongst his own. The contact seemed to douse the hungry fire that bubbled within him, his features crumpling into confusion as his gaze flickered across to your own.

“Look-” You began, your thumb brushing across the back of his hand before turning to face the Doctor. Reaching for her own, you threaded you fingers between her own, linking you all together with you acting as the bridge between them. 

“It’s ok.” You reiterated, “Lets just… lets just get this over with.”

The Doctor nodded in agreement, her eyes bright as she squeezed your hand in a sign of affection. Mirroring her grin, you nodded back, your head twisting to face the Master inquisitively. His own features told their own story, his mind seemingly less convinced as his gaze flickered between yourself and the Doctor. Squeezing his hand, you willed him to focus on you, your eyes watering slightly as you bit down on your bottom lip hopefully. 

Sighing the Master nodded reluctantly, his hand releasing your own as he raised an accusatory finger. “Fine but we stick to my plan…”

He smirked, a wry smile that told you there was trouble ahead. “And love, you promise me you’ll tell us all about those dark thoughts running around in that head of yours.”

“What thoughts?” The Doctor frowned, her hand tugging at your own as she demanded your attention once again. “What’s going on?”

“He’s pulling your leg.” You answered without looking, your eyes holding the Master’s cocky gaze as you met his challenge willingly. 

Accepting your terms the Master turned back to the Pognacalason, his fingers rising into the air as he snapped his fingers with a harsh resounding clip. In an instance the creature collapsed to the ground in a heap, his body crumpling in on itself as the yellow colourings drained from its skin and returned to its initial pale blue. 

“Help!” The Master cried aloud as he returned to his act once again, dashing around the side of the counter, he drew the attention of the room as he struggled to aid the fallen worker.

The Doctor frowned before snapping into her own task, her hand digging deeply into her coat as she pulled it free and surged towards the front desk. With a wave and a soft buzzing of her screwdriver, she adjusted the logs that were displayed on the holopad, her other hand swiping a nearby staff card and shoving it into her coat pocket. 

Rounding on you, the Doctor smirked triumphantly at her successful sleight of hand, her arm linking through your own as she pulled you in against her side. 

“Dress doesn’t seem like the most practical outfit- lover of trousers I am!” The Doctor commented, her eyes casting up and down your figure before she turned away knowingly. “You do look beautiful- I mean- In a girl way- not that you aren’t…”

You smiled genuinely as you stopped the Doctor from walking away, your hands latching together as you relished in the calm she seemed to bring you. In her presence the worry and embarrassment from the Master’s presence inside your head melted away, her warmth and light shining through you and burning away the shadows that danced in your shadow leaving you brighter and more optimistic for the future. She was the yang to the Master’s ying, your own aura coexisting amongst the two and binding them together in the centre of it all. 

“Thank you, Doctor.” You smiled, the tips of your ears burning as she slowly stepped towards you.

Reaching outwards her hands brushed down the sides of your arms, her fingers entwining with your own as she squeezed them softly.

“I mean it.” She repeated with more conviction than before, her eyes shifting anxiously from your own and to a point just over your shoulder. “I don’t think I could do this without you.”

Your heart skipped a beat as your breath faltered in your chest, your eyes watering beneath the warm admiring gaze she marvelled you with. In that moment your worlds seemed to align, a clarity befalling your confused and wandering thoughts in an instance. This whole time you had felt torn between the Doctor and the Master, punishing yourself for the rogue thoughts that crossed your mind and for the indecision in your feelings towards them both.

But perhaps, just maybe, you were allowed to hold the small blossoming feelings you harboured for them both. After all there was no law defining the limits to the love someone can cherish, no restrictions to the number of individuals one person could love. The Master and the Doctor fed different parts of your soul, and when you were together you couldn't help but feel as though you were meant to be. 

Your reverie was broken as the Master returned, his eyes narrowed in on the Doctor as she released your hands and recreated the distance between you once again.

“Done?”

“Yup” The Doctor popped the letter ‘p’ as she waved the staff credentials card before his eyes. “Just like we used to do at the Academy, didn’t think I’d forget did you?”

The Master rolled his eyes as he turned his back on the Doctor and faced you, his fingers nestled together as he worked the wedding ring off of his finger. Raising it into the air, he twisted it around the light as he inspected it closely, his bottom lip quivering as he slowly lowered it towards yourself. Raising your hand, you accepted the small piece of jewellery silently, your eyes staring down at the object in your hand before snapping your attention back to the mysterious and complicated Time Lord before you.

“You can remove that ring now, love.” The Master uttered as he winked playfully, over his shoulder the Doctor watched on in confusion, clueless to the mischievous threads he was weaving. “I know how much you _hate_ wearing it.”

Opening your mouth, your words failed you as the Master turned with a dramatic twist, his fingers clicking as he started to walk towards the elevators across the room. In his shadow you were left standing, your eyes watering as the ring on your own finger burned against your skin, a heavy reminder for what you had tasted and lost in a matter of seconds. 

Closing your fingers around the ring, you stashed it into the side of your dress, your feet clacking against the tiled floor as you caught up with the Doctor and the Master. In that moment you had committed yourself to a new goal, a new mission to change the course of your joint destinies. You would work to make your dreams a reality, to pursue and fix the broken ground the two aliens before you stood on. This joint adventure would be the hardest one yet, with the highest highs and the lowest lows, but you were determined to act on the change that was needed.

You didn’t want this night of co-operation and teasing love to be the first and last one, you wanted this to be the beginning of something new.

“Was the kiss really necessary?” The Doctor spoke lowly as she tried to hide her questions from your trailing form, unbeknownst to her your ears had picked up on the question against the murmuring voices that surrounded you.

The Master chuckled as he leaned in close, his eyebrow raised in a suspicious and teasing stare.

“Are you jealous?”

Little did you know that in a way you were already on your way to achieving your dreams, as you unknowingly held the hearts of the most infamous Time Lords the universe had come to know.


End file.
